Elena's fight
by iron man fan2626
Summary: elena gilbert 17 years old gets diagnosed with lung from second hand smoke and she is put into the hospital, but her parents decide that they can't afford to have a daughter with cancer so they move. when her hospital starts a pen pal program her pan pal become best friends but what she does not know she is writing to her celebrity crush Damon Salvatore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

_3 years ago_

"_happy 18__th__ birthday" my nurse Caroline said and walked in with a chocolate cake I smiled trying to hide my sadness, my name is Elena gilbert at the age of 17 I was diagnosed with lung cancer but it wasn't because I smoked because I didn't both my parents do and I got second hand smoke and caused me to have lung cancer they put me in the hospital and I was taken care of my parents never came to see me but maybe 1 time the first month I was in the hospital and I was heartbroken try going through this situation without my parents a few weeks after my first month in the hospital my best and only friend at the hospital was nurse Caroline _

_She got the job as a nurse right after graduating from college so she is only 21 so we get along pretty good but she broke it to me that my parents had moved away they decided that they could not afford a daughter who had cancer so they packed their things and left it felt like my heart had been ripped in two _

"_sorry there are no candles" I just laughed "it's ok I can barely breath so I think blowing out candles is out of the question" she cut the cake and we both ate some cake then she jumped up and ran out for a minute and came back with three items in her hands _

"_happy birthday" she said handing me two cards and a neatly wrapped present "Caroline you didn't have to" she rolled her eyes "don't start with me Elena just open it" I opened her card first and then opened the present and smiled brightly "I thought you would like it you freaked out when that movie came out and felt bad that you couldn't go see it so I bought the DVD for you it was just released yesterday" I looked at the cover of the movie that I had been dying to see The Vampire Diaries with my all-time favorite actor Damon Salvatore he was so hot "well I'll leave you to watch it I have to get back to work" she put it into the DVD player and I started watching it. _

_Just as I had predicted it was an amazing movie I leaned over and turned lights back on and then noticed the other envelope that caroline had brought in but there was nothing on it "Caroline" I called "Elena what's wrong are you ok?" I nodded "what is this" she smiled "the hospital started a pen pal program for all the cancer patients and I was supposed to give this to you" I opened it _

_**Dear Elena,**_

_**I think that it is really cool that you're hospital started this program for you and all the other patients. And I want you to know how deeply I am sorry about you having lung cancer, it's horrible that this could happen to anyone especially a beautiful 18 year girl like you (they sent you're picture) I hope this letter really helped and I hope that you want to write me back cause I would really like to hear from you**_

_**Damon **_

_I smiled it wasn't a long letter but it did make me feel better especially when he called me beautiful no one ever called me that except Caroline not even my mom or dad had said it to me._

_**Dear Damon **_

_**I just want to let you know that you're letter did make me feel better especially because today is my 18**__**th**__** birthday and I really needed cheering up, my best friend who happens to be my nurse and I had our own little party she bought me the new Vampire Diaries movie that came out yesterday and I thought it was amazing especially since Damon Salvatore is in it he is my all-time favorite actor anyway I do want you know that you're letter really did help me feel better and I hope to hear from you again **_

_**Elena **_

_I gave it to caroline and she sent it and two days later a letter came from Damon and it filled my heart with joy_

_1 month later_

"_Elena a package just arrived from Damon" my eyes went wide and I opened it and was shocked when I saw a brand new iPhone _

_**Dear Elena **_

_**I really do enjoy talking to you and I want to talk to you more often so I bought the cellphone for you so we can text each other all the time so whenever you want to talk to me you can my number is already in your phone so when you get it please text me**_

_**Damon**_

_Thank you so much Damon this means the world to me my parents did not have a lot of money so I never had a cellphone – Elena _

_You're welcome I know this might seem rude but I can't talk right now I'm in a meeting and I will get in trouble – Damon _

_No problem __ - Elena_

Present time

Today is my 21st birthday and I am so happy I am be discharged from the hospital all my cancer was gone it took 3 years but with the help of Damon, Caroline, and the doctors of course the cancer is finally gone

_Damon I am so excited I am leaving now – Elena_

Because I had nowhere to live Caroline told me I could live with her she said I am like a daughter to her

_Hey princess I'm so excited for you it only took 3 years but you did it you made it through it and I am so proud of you – Damon _

I always blushed when he called me princess even though I never have seen his picture I was so in love with Damon and I wished I could have the guts to tell him one day

"hey Elena ready to go?" I smiled and nodded we got into the car and we drove to her house "your house is so beautiful" "thank you" she said we walked upstairs and she showed me to my room she took the liberty of decorating my room for me including nothing but Damon Salvatore posters she painted the room blue my favorite color and the room was just beautiful

"thank you so much Caroline" I ran and hugged her "you're so welcome" I heard the door open and close

"Elena there is someone I want you to meet" she pulled me downstairs "Elena this is my boyfriend, Klaus Mikelson" "you must be the famous Elena I hear about all the time" "I hear a lot about you too Klaus"

We talked for a while and then Caroline said "Elena honey why don't you go upstairs and get ready we are going out to dinner to celebrate" I nodded and went upstairs

_So are you settled in?- Damon _

Was what I saw on my phone when I got upstairs

_Almost I am getting ready to go out to dinner I'll text you when I get home – Elena_

Dinner was amazing and because I was now 21 I had my first taste on wine I only had one glass I was not going to go overboard I had just gotten upstairs and then Caroline came in she closed the door 'Elena can I talk to you" I nodded "you have been talking to Damon for 3 years now and I see your face light up whenever you text him so what's going on between you two" I blushed

"I know this going to sound insane I have never even seen his picture but I am totally in love with him" she smiled "I know it is obvious" "I'm going to tell him tonight" she smiled "I leave you alone so you can"

I took a deep breath and took a deep breath and started typing

_Damon I know this is going to sound totally insane I mean I have never seen your picture but you are my best friend and I am totally in love with you – Elena_

I took one more deep breath and pressed send

Even though it had only been a minute it felt like hours suddenly my phone started ringing it was Damon I was nervous I had never actually talked him on the phone I quickly clicked answer and I heard

" did you mean it?" I heard Damon ask

"of course I did I love you" I answered

He took a deep breath which sounded like a sigh of relief "I love too Elena so much"

"I'm on my way to you Elena I getting on the next flight to new york I'll be there in the morning"

And then we hung I laid down and fell asleep with a huge grin on my face

**Ok end of chapter 1 please review and chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up a 6:00 am and started getting ready I did like a million hairstyles before deciding to just go with plain straightened hair I put on a blue sun dress and a pair of tan heels that Caroline had let me borrow. At 9 am I heard a car pull up I got excited and nervous Damon turned around and my eyes went wide Damon….. Damon Salvatore oh my god I am so embarrassed

I basically always talked about how much I loved all of Damon Salvatore's…. well his movies and how I loved him, but I do love him I don't love Damon Salvatore I love Damon and he loves me and that made my heart swell suddenly I heard the doorbell ring and I took a few deep breaths before going half way downstairs and his eyes lit up when he saw me and I'm pretty sure my eyes did the same

I ran down the stairs and right into his arms he spun me around and then kissed me on the cheek "this feels so right you in my arms" he said "this feeling is amazing" I replied back "so princess are you ready?" I nodded into his chest while inhaling his scent "bye Caroline and Klaus and we walked out the door as soon as the door closed Damon said "wait before we do anything I have to do something" and before I could say anything he pulled me into a passionate kiss and it was so amazing

As soon as we broke apart so we could take a breath I pulled him into another kiss and it was like there was fireworks it was amazing when we broke apart again at the same time we said "I love you" then he grabbed my hand and we walked to the car he let go of my hand and opened the door for me like a true gentleman "thank you" I said when he got in he started the car and reached over and grabbed my hand and kissed it

Even once we started driving he never let go of my hand "you know I'm kind of embarrassed" he looked at me confused "why baby" "well almost every time we talked I always told you how much I loved Damon Salvatore….. well you and how much I loved your movies" he just chuckled "don't worry about that I know for a fact he appreciates your love him" I playfully slapped his arm and then I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek

We pulled up to a diner "I remembered that you said you love eating at diners" I smiled "thank you I don't think you know how much this means to me" he got out and opened the door

We walked into the diner and we sat down and our waiter appeared "here are your menus can I start you of with something to drink?" he asked "I'll have a coke" Damon was about to say what he wanted to drink but the waiter said "sure thing pretty lady" he winked and then looked at Damon "what do you want to drink" he asked in a bored tone "I'll have the same" and the waiter walked off

Damon looked upset and I knew why I got up and sat next to him and snuggled into his chest "I love you Damon and you should not get jealous" I kissed him gently on the lips and he smiled "I'm sorry Lena it's just I finally got you and I'm not going to lose you" I snuggled into his chest

The waiter came and asked what we wanted to eat I was about to respond but I was interrupted by Damon "hold on Lena I want to see if I can get this right ok she wants chicken fingers and fries" I looked at him impressed I had told him what I loved to eat a few months after we first started talking "and I'll have a double cheese burger and onion rings" he nodded and walked away

Once we left the diner we decided to take a walk in the park we walked hand in hand and we laughed and talked and we were just having a great time then I saw a swing set and decided to sit down on one of the swings and Damon sat down next to me on the other swing set

"Damon how long are you staying in town?" his smile suddenly turned into a frown and he looked sadly away from me I got up and sat on his lap he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder "I can only be here until tomorrow morning" I turned around quickly and felt the tears trickle down my face

Without a second thought I said "I'm coming with you, you are not getting out of my grasp" he smiled and stood up and then spun me around "thank you Elena i would miss you so much" we walked hand and hand to his car and when we got to the house I said to Caroline "I'm going to live with Damon" she smiled "I had a feeling you guys are so happy together" I gave her a huge hug and took Damon's hand and brought him upstairs to my room

Before I opened the door I remembered all the posters of him in my room "uh Damon maybe you should stay downstairs" he looked at me confused and then pushed past me and into my room and then laughed "I see how much I am loved" I rolled my eyes and then pulled him into a kiss

And that simple kiss turned into a very heated make-out session and without realizing it we started to walk towards the bed Damon was laying on top of me and started to kiss down my neck and I started to pull off his clothing "Elena are you sure?" I kissed him one more time on the lips "Damon make love to me"

**End of chapter 2 please review**


End file.
